metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
1980s
198X Big Boss battles in various African civil wars. He is reunited on the battlefield with Frank Jaeger (then a RENAMO soldier), and rescues him from imprisonment and torture. Big Boss meets Frank Jaeger's adopted sister in Mozambique, and takes them both to America. The young girl eventually takes the name of Naomi Hunter. VR training is researched and developed. Early 1980s Jack (Raiden) is born. 1980 September 17th: Somoza is assassinated by the Sandinista National Liberation Front. September 22nd: Iraq launches a full-scale invasion of Iran, triggering the Iran-Iraq War. Both the U.S. and the USSR back Iraq, out of fear of the ripple effects of the Iranian Revolution. Huey Emmerich's son, Hal, is born.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). The United Nations officially establishes the University for Peace in Costa Rica. The M1 Abrams tank is developed. John Searle disproved the viability of the Turing test.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/Platinum Games (2013). 1981 January 20th: ''The Iran Hostage Crisis ends. Iran releases 52 Americans who had been held hostage since November 4th 1979 (for 444 days), after the U.S. Embassy in Tehran had been taken over. The release happened minutes after the new U.S. President Ronald Reagan was sworn into office. ''March 30th: U.S. President Ronald Reagan is seriously wounded in an assassination attempt. April 12th: The U.S. launches the first Columbia space shuttle. June 7th: Operation Opera: Israeli bombers strike at an under construction nuclear reactor in Iraq. July 10th: The movie Escape from New York is released. The Contras are formed in Nicaragua. Their goal is to overthrow the FSLN government. They are backed by the U.S. CIA and the Argentine intelligence. 1982 March 19th - June 14th: The Falklands War is fought between the United Kingdom and Argentina.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008). June: The Second Chadian Civil War ends. 1983 March 23rd: U.S. President Ronald Reagan announces the SDI. April 18th: A suicide bomber attacks the U.S. Embassy in Beirut, Lebanon.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (ending timeline), Kojima Productions (2014). June 27th: The MSX is formally announced to the public. October 25th - December 15th: The Invasion of Grenada. November 17th: Costa Rican President Luis Alberto Monge refuses to allow the construction of U.S. military bases in his country, declaring permanent neutrality in Costa Rica. 1984 *The Soviet bloc underwent a boycott of the 1984 Olympics in Los Angeles, alongside other affiliated countries. *February 26: Venom Snake awakens from his nine year coma in a Cyprian hospital, with the new identity of Big Boss. *March 1: Venom Snake, after undergoing various exercises for motor functions and giving his name and birthday, proceeds to learn that he had been in a coma for nine years. However, the shock of this discovery results in him relapsing and forcing the doctor and nurse to drug him to pacify him. *March 5: Venom Snake is briefed on his medical condition: he had various shrapnel, including stuff made of human bone, in his body: Specifically, several near his heart, and several, including a large portion, near his head. Although most were removed, the rest were too embedded to remove without endangering his life, although the horn portion itself was non-lethal as it is. However, he had another episode after discovering his left forearm had been amputated, forcing the nurse and doctor to put him to sleep again. *March 11: The British Air Force Hospital in Cyprus is attacked by various forces as they were planning to alter Venom Snake's appearance, including XOF, in order to kill Big Boss. Venom Snake escapes with the help of Ishmael and later Ocelot. *The is modernized and placed back in action. 1985 February 20th: The movie Brazil is released. March: Mikhail Gorbachev's new administration ushers the Soviet Union into the Détente-2 era. Gorbachev begins political reforms as part of the Perestroika movement. 1986 Perestroika is formed, which is later cited as one of the causes of the fall of the USSR.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Revolver Ocelot: We live in a sad age. Imperialism, totalitarianism, perestroika... Twentieth century Russia had its share of problems, but at least they had an ideology. Russia today has nothing. January: USSR General Secretary Mikhail Gorbachev proposes the elimination of intermediate-range nuclear weapons in Europe with the eventual elimination of all nuclear weapons by the end of the century.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - User's Manual, Konami Corporation (1990). January 24th: The Voyager II space probe has the first ever encounter with Uranus. January 28th: The U.S. space shuttle program stalls due to the Challenger explosion. February: U.S. President Ronald Reagan proposes a limit of 140 Intermediate-Range Nuclear Forces (INF) in Europe and concurrent proportionate reductions in Asia. February 19th: The Soviet Union launches the Mir space station into orbit. March: The U.S. proposes the Human Genome Project, igniting a global research effort. April 26th: The Chernobyl accident. The fallout showers the Romanenko family with radiation. Nastasha Romanenko vows the world to be free from nuclear weapons.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). October: The Soviet Union begins a phased withdrawal of its troops from Afghanistan. 1987 January: The Lord's Resistance Army insurgency begins in Uganda. Sometime during this civil war, Drebin 893 is kidnapped by the guerrilla forces and forced to fight as a child soldier in the conflict. February: The Soyuz TM-2 successfully docks with Mir. May: USSR residential force in Afghanistan begins retreat. October: The U.S. and USSR come to a consensus on a Treaty on the Elimination of Intermediate-Range and Shorter-Range Missiles through extended negotiations. December 8th: The INF Treaty is signed in Washington, D.C. by the U.S. and USSR. Meryl Silverburgh is born. Kevin Washington is born. 1988 February: During the Winter Olympics in Canada, Frank Jaeger (under the alias "Frank Hunter") meets Czech figure skater Gustava Heffner. They later fail in an attempt to elope, after Gustava is denied asylum in the West.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). February 23rd - September 6th: During the Iran-Iraq War, Saddam Hussein launches the Al-Anfal Campaign, a genocidal military campaign against the Kurds in Northern Iraq. During the campaign, Sniper Wolf's family is killed. May 27th - June 1st: The INF Treaty is ratified by the U.S. and USSR, and enters into force. June: Arinamin V is developed by Takeda Chemical Industries, Ltd, the precursor to Regain 24. August: U.S. space shuttle launches recommence. August 20th: Iraq and Iran sign a ceasefire, ending the Iran-Iraq War. December 21st: The Pan Am Flight 103 bombing over Lockerbie, Scotland. START (Strategic Arms Reduction Talks) is approved by both the U.S. and USSR. 1989 SNF (Short-range Nuclear Force) total abandonment commences. The separation between negotiations over START and SDI is prevailed to the public. The USSR armed forces, including 500,000 personnel, 6 tank divisions and other troops, are cut. February 2nd: The last USSR armored column leaves Kabul, ending 9 years of military occupation. February 15th: The USSR announces that all of its troops have left Afghanistan. August 25th: Voyager II passes the planet Neptune and begins its trip out of the Solar System. September 22nd - 23rd: The U.S.-USSR sign a Memorandum of Understanding on Chemical Weapons at the Wyoming foreign minister meeting. November 9th: The Berlin Wall falls. Democracy movements become widespread in various communist Eastern European areas. Asylum-seeker and refugee flow into capitalist society increases. December 2nd - 3rd: The U.S. and USSR agree to complete an agreement on CFE (Treaty on Conventional Armed Forces in Europe) by the end of 1990 at the Malta Conference. December 20th, 1989 - January 31st, 1990: The United States invades Panama, codenamed "Operation Just Cause." Sundowner is involved in this invasion. December: The Liberian Civil War begins. Jack (Raiden) participates in the war as a child soldier. General Electric starts the Land Warrior project with the intention of reducing the weight of several combat equipment. Late 1980s Solidus Snake kills Jack's (Raiden's) parents and adopts him. Solidus trains Jack as a child soldier.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Big Boss establishes the mercenary nation-state and fortress of Outer Heaven in South Africa.Metal Gear - User's Manual, Konami Corporation (1987). Notes and references Category:Timeline